Purple Eyes and Green Skin
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: A series of one shots dedicated to our beloved Titans: Beast Boy and Raven. Warning: Some chapters may contain inappropriate language. Flames accepted. I do not own Teen Titans.


**Author's Note:** How dare I post a story without updating my other one. Okay I admit, I'm a little lazy to update, but trust me it's coming soon. This is just a one shot I had no intentions of posting, but, here we are. _Warning: Incredibly cheesy._ Enjoy.

 _ **For the love of God, review!**_

* * *

Red

* * *

Beast Boy inspected her face closely under the sun. There was a certain curiosity in her eye, a look of thought radiating from her features. What she thinking about something? Or did she just look like that when she was relaxed? Whatever it was, he couldn't deny that she looked freaking _adorable._

"You know, your easy on the eyes, but hard on the heart." He thought aloud.

Raven snapped out of her trace and stared confusingly at him. "Pardon?"

It took a moment for him to realize what he said. _Dammit_. Why did he always have to do something stupid around her?

A blush spread across his cheeks as he tried to figure out how what to say.

"N-nothing" he responded lamely.

The lilac-haired sorceress crossed her arms with one brow lifted. She stated with a small laugh, "I'm an empath. I _know_ when you're lying. Just be honest with me."

Honest. Be honest. That was what he was trying to do from the day they shared that hug. A flash of fury spread across his heart, earning a surprised expression from Raven. Why couldn't he have just told her?

Beast Boy noticed her look and his blush deepened. She looked so elegant, the way her purple hair complimented her skin. The way her face was effortlessly flawless, her features perfectly crafted. He squirmed just taking in the beauty of her uniqueness. Maybe he doesn't have to tell her.

But the look she of concern she gave him, he knew she was taking in every single emotion running through him. There was no way of hiding with her. He took a deep breath. The moment was here. Now.

"Raven," he started nervously, "before I say anything, please, don't get mad."

She did just that. She gave him a hard stare as her eyes glowed red. "Beast Boy, what did you do? Did you mess with my spell book again?"

He was about to respond, but he was cut off by yelling. She got up from her beach chair and stared at him pointedly.

"I told you playing with my book can cause dire consequences! _God_ , how can you be so reckless?!"

He put his hands up in defense. "R-raven, I-"

Her red eyes threatened to glow brighter. "Out of all the dumb things you could have done, you decided to do this?! How could you?!"

She began to pace back and forth on the sand, mumbling to herself. "Imagine all the wreckage happening right now. It would take days to figure out a spell to reverse the effects and months to pay damages done to the city. Not to mention how to compensate for the innocent lives lost. Azar, how the hell are we going to get away with this one…"

She found herself at a halt, being cut off by a pair of hands grabbing hers. She looked to see the green faced changing staring at her with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Please _stop_ Rae," he said, releasing a breath, "I didn't touch your book. I didn't do anything stupid."

"That's new."

His annoyance amplified vaguely. "Raven, this is a matter that could potentially ruin our friendship."

She didn't expect that to be his response. Now curious, she urged him to continue. Slightly squeezing her hand, he let out a nervous breath.

His eyes went to hers. "Raven, I don't know any way to say this but… ever since that moment we had, that hug, I have never been the same."

His words began to get shaky. "I don't know how it started. I just knew that every time you walked into the room I'd forget my name. Every time you spoke to me I'd just drown in the sound of your voice. Every time you'd look at me I felt my heart skip a beat."

The look she gave him almost made him want to give up. "I know that sounds incredibly cheesy but that's the truth."

He let her hands go as he felt his anger returning. "I don't have a fucking clue what it means. This way… I've never felt like this. I hate not knowing what the fuck this is."

A look of hurt grazed her face ever so slightly, but Beast Boy was able to catch on.

"I'm sorry Rae," he said with regret laced in his words, "I didn't mean it like that."

His words became softer. "It's just that I have this need to protect you. Like almost in an obsessive way. My animal senses are screaming at me to make sure you're safe. The thought of you being with another man makes me beyond furious."

"Your scent… your scent drives me mad. I can't get enough. Your smile makes my heart melt. Your hair makes me want to run my fingers through it. You face… _God,_ your face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want to be around you so bad that it actually hurts when you're away."

He noticed her face turn into an unrecognizable look. It was as if she was feeling everything and nothing at the same time. He sighed.

"I know this is a lot to take in, believe me, it's so hard for me to deal with. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Terra."

His confession took Raven back by surprise. He stared into her orbs of purple and found himself drowning in them.

"What I feel for you is so much more than love." The words seemed to flood out of his mouth before he had the chance to think.

Coming back to reality, he shook his head and laughed bitterly. "You probably think I'm a crazy green freak, I don't blame you."

He looked back up for a response. She didn't say anything. A few moments later, she still didn't say a word. He wasn't able to identify what was feeling, and the fact that he had confessed his feelings for her not knowing how she felt made him wish he'd never done it. Time seemed to slow, and each second felt half a second more.

It came as a shock when he heard Raven speak.

"Beast Boy, I-"

She barely even finished her sentence, because suddenly, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It electrified his body, and he could feel the heat between them rise. Sensations coursed through his body as he pulled her closer to intensify the kiss. He hadn't realized when her hands snaked its way to his hair. The sound of objects breaking was heard in the background, but neither of them cared enough to check. Soft lips danced against each other in perfect harmony, Beast Boy never wanted to let this feeling go. Ever.

Unfortunately, the lack of air between them forced them to separate. Raven looked at him with love, something he'd never seen on her before. Her hands returned to his cheeks and she grazed her thumb gently on them.

"I _love_ you," was the last thing she said.


End file.
